A New Life
by Ciara1214
Summary: <html><head></head>What if a regular girl like you and me became a cat? Follow Saoirse/Everpaw as she stirves to find her place in the World Of The Warriors :-)</html>
1. Changes

Saoirse was about the normal height for an eleven year old girl. She had strawberry blonde hair that stopped just before her waist and eyes like a kaleidoscope, changing from one colour to another. She was also an orphan. Her parents had died in an explosion two years ago but she had always managed to keep herself alive, finding money on the streets and being able to buy what she needed. She loved to read and she also loved to go for moonlight walks, which is the reason why her adventure began...

Saoirse walked along a path, the moonlight illuminating her way. It was the path she always took when she went for her monthly full moon stroll. She looked around. Forest enclosed either side of her. She smiled, she loved the forest. It made her feel safe. On open spaces she felt like she would be seen by someone horrible and be beat up or something. She had faint scars in the middle of her chest from a knife that a eighteen year old boy had yielded. She remembered the boys name was Zak. He was an orphan to and not very smart. He had seen her walking along, a couple dollars in hand, and threatened to stab her if she didn't give him her money. She had gave it to him and ran.

She was awoken from her thoughts as a cloud covered the moon and left the world in total darkness. She kept walking get, unsure if she was on the path or not. She was not, she realised, as her bare feet traveled over sharp rocks. Still, she kept walking until the moon came out again. Saoirse was lucky it did for barely a cars length away a glistening pool lay before her.

It reminded her of the Moonpool she had read about in The Warriors Series by Erin Hunter. She smiled. She suddenly realised her throat was all dry. Unsure if she should do it she beat down, making a split second decision she cupped some of the water from the Moonpool in her hands, raised it to her mouth and drank.

A strangeness came over her at once. She felt like this for 2 or so minutes then she was surrounded by a flash of light and everything stopped. She opened her eyes. She felt normal. She sighed in relief and was about to walk on when she spotted them-

Her paws.

PAWS?! Thought Saoirse in disbelief _PAWS?! _She rushed to the pools edge and looked at her reflection. Her fur was golden, almost exactly the colour her hair used to be. She had white paws and a white tail tip but her eyes were the same swirling kaleidoscope they'd always been. Her three scars were there also. She suddenlly realised something was missing...

_My Necklace!_

She thought, panic surging through her. She always wore her necklace! It was a gift from her parents to her. She had got it and worn it before she was even one year old. She never took it off, never. She looked round for it, scared. She finally spotted it, lying on the opposite side of the pool. Saoirse studied it. It had a silver chain and hanging of it was a shining white stone. It always shone. Even on the darkest of nights. She ducked her head and put it on herself once more. It seemed to fit her perfectly even though she had changed dramatically.

Saoirse shook herself. Why was she thinking about her necklace? ! She looked back in the pool in front of her.

Heck! She was a CAT!

She closed her eyes, breathed in then breathed out, trying to calm herself. Don't worry, she thought to herself. You're only a cat...

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better." She growled deeply to herself then laughed despite how she was feeling. She could growl like a cat! This was as awesome as it was weird!

She started to leave the pool just as the moon went down. Her necklace, no longer hidden beneath her clothing, shone with light that lit a path out in front of her. She walked for what seemed ages. By the time it was just past dawn she reached a strong smelling scent. One thing she had noticed about being a cat was that her sense if smell, hearing and eyesight was immaculate. She sniffed the scent then-

"Stop just there." Said a voice and Saoirse jumped

In front of her was a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Saoirse mewed when she'd got over the shock "I'm using my nose."

The tom narrowed his eyes "What's your name Smartie?"

"My name?" Saoirse asked, a little alarmed "Why should I tell you my name?"

"If I tell you mine will you tell me yours?"

"Sure." Saoirse muttered

"I'm Brambleclaw."

Saoirse's jaw nearly dropped. Brambleclaw?! No way! That was not possible! Brambleclaw was a character from the Warriors Series. The Warriors Series was written by four people who called themselves Erin Hunter. Erin Hunter wrote Fiction stories. FICTION! Yet, here in from the of her, stood Brambleclaw. And Saoirse could tell he wasn't lying.

"So," Brambleclaw mewed "Your name?"

"Um mm. ." Saoirse could tell that if he told him her name he would ask were she got it, loners and rogues wouldn't know about a name like that. Twolegs might but then she'd have to say she was a KITTY PET! And if she told him her real story she doubted he'd believe it.

Yeah, so like, I'm a Twoleg actually. I was just wandering past this random pool and I turned into a cat.

Even in her head the words seemed stupid.

"Yes?" Asked Brambleclaw

Man! This seemed to go on for "Ever." She mewed, unaware she had said the last part of what she was thinking aloud

"Ever?"

"Er.. Yes. My name is Ever."

Brambleclaw raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. "Very well Ever. I have an.. offer to make."

"Offer?"

"Would you like to join ThunderClan? "

Are you CRAZY , Saoirse thought "Yes!"

"You seem very excited about it." Brambleclaw mewed

"Just.. sounds cool." Saoirse said lamely

"Very welll, Ever, follow me." He led the way deeper into the Forest. Finally, they reached a gorge where lots of cats were talking to eachother, laughing or just lying in the sun.

Brambleclaw led her down a steep path until they reached the smooth rock bottom "Welcome." He mewed "To ThunderClan. "

Saoirse couldn't help smiling.

**A/N: Saoirse's Necklace looks like the Evenstar from the LOTR.**


	2. Accepted

Saoirse couldn't help smiling. It was me we'd dawn so only a few cats were up. Still, this was amazing!

Brambleclaw looked at the amazed look on her face and chuckled "Cool huh."

Saoirse nodded. One of the cats, she noticed, had spotted them. He had flame coloured fur and green eyes. Firestar! She realised.

Firestar started padding over and Saoirse felt a little nervous "Hello Brambleclaw. " He mewed then turned to her "Hello..."

"Her name is Ever." Brambleclaw mewed "Ever this is Firestar. "

"Hello Ever. Loner?"

"Er.. Yes." Saoirse mewed "I'm a loner. My parents died two moons ago."

Firestar's green eyes clouded with sorrow "I'm so sorry Ever."

"It's okay." Saoirse mewed, her voice a little quiet. She never really thought about her parents. She didn't really remember them either. All she remembered was that they were kind and brave. They were a tempremental to, Saoirse thought and smiled a little. Something they definitely passed onto me. Firestar's next words brought her back to the present.

"Brambleclaw tells me you'd like to join ThunderClan."

"That's right." Saoirse mewed

"Very well, later I'll hold your apprentice ceremony. "

Saoirse dipped her golden head "Thank you Firestar."

"It's nothing," Firestar mewed but he was smiling "The other apprentices are either out with their mentors, training, or here."

"Where else would they be?" Saoirse asked grinning and Firestar grinned to

"I'll see you in a bit Ever." He mewed and was about the pad away when he saw Saoirse's necklace. "What is that?" He asked

"It's looks a bit like a fancy kittypet collar." Mewed Brambleclaw frowning

"It's not a collar!" Saoirse mewed a little fiercely "IIt's something my parents gave to me!" She turned to Firestar "Would it be okay if I kept it?" To Firestar it mIght be a question but Saoirse knew that even if he said no she'd still wear it.

But Firestar was looking at her with understanding and kindness and he mewed "Of course."

"Thank you!" Breathed Saoirse in relief

"It's okay, " The ThunderClan leader mewed then turned to Brambleclaw "Brambleclaw I'd like to speak with you."

"Of course, " Brambleclaw mewed and the leader and deputy both padded into Firestar's Den.

Saoirse stood alone for a little bit, unsure what to do next, until a pitch black she-cat with green eyes bounced up to her and mewed "Hello!"

"Hi." Saoirse smiled at the she-cat

"Whats your name? I haven't seen you round before."

"I'm Ever," Saoirse mewed- She had to stick to her story!

"I'm Hollypaw. "

I know, Saoirse thought to herself. "This may seem werid but has a darkness fallen over the land yet? Like, have you had a fight with all the Clans on your territory yet? Or have you been to the Mountains?"

Hollypaw looked puzzled and Saoirse knew immediately she had said the wrong thing "No... But I have been to the mountains. A group of cats live there- They're called The Tribe Of Rushing Water

**So that means this is the beginning of Eclipse **Saoirse thought before quickly changing the subject "Do you have any littermates Hollypaw?"

"Two. Jaypaw and Lionpaw. " Hollypaw rolled her eyes "Really annoying-"

"Am I annoying?" Said a voice from behind Hollypaw. Hollypaw whipped round to see her brother Lionpaw standing behind her. He had a golden tabby pelt and amber eyes. A pretend insulted look was on his face "I never knew that you thought of me this way." He sighed and pretended to wipe his eyes

Hollypaw rolled her eyes then shoved him playfully "Stop it you big goof!"

Lionpaw spotted Saoirse "Hey Hollypaw. " He mewed "Who's your friend?"

"Lionpaw, Ever. Ever, this is my brother Lionpaw."

"Nice to meet you." Saoirse smiled

"You too."

"Lionpaw!" Called a voice from behind the "C'mon! "

They all turned to see a pale grey tom with darker flecks and green eyes beckoning to Lionpaw with his tail.

Lionpaw groaned "More hunting practise I suppose. He has me doing it 24/7! I don't know when I last got a bit of sleep!"

"You'd better go Lionpaw. " Hollypaw mewed "You don't want to let that prey get a head start!"

Lionpaw scowled at his sister then made to pad to his mentor but Firestar's voice stopped him

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath High Rock for a Clan meeting!" He yowled? He waited till all ThunderClan had assembled before he started to talk again "Now some of you may not know, but today a loner joined our ranks. Her name is Ever and she is to be treated like a full member of ThunderClan because that is what she is... "

He turned to Saoirse and she shivered with excitement

"Ever, is it your wish to become an apprentice of ThunderClan? To obey the Warrior Code and defend the Clan even if it means losing your life?"

"It is." Saoirse mewed strongly

"Then by the powers of StarClan, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Everpaw. "

"Your mentor will be Brambleclaw. " Firestar continued. "Brambleclaw you are in need of an apprentice since Berrynose is now a warrior." He nodded to the cream coloured tom beside a grey and white she-cat who Saoirse recognised as Hazelpelt. "You taught him the true skills of being a warrior and he is now a credit to his Clan. I trust you will pass the courage and skills you taught him onto Everpaw."

"I will Firestar." Brambleclaw vowed and he padded forward and touched noses with Saoirse.

"Everpaw! Everpaw! " ThunderClan cheered. Well, most of ThunderClan. Some were giving her stony glares while others were just turning their backs on her. Saoirse ddidn't care. She was part of ThunderClan now! Even though they had given her a Clan name she would always call herself Saoirse.

She saw Lionpaw and Hollypaw cheering her name and her heart lifted. It was only her first day here and she had made some friends.

Something caught her attention out of the corner of her eye. It was a grey tom with blue eyes. Jaypaw! His eyes were narrowed and she had a creeping suspicion me was reading her thoughts.

He was pushed out of sight as Lionpaw and Hollypaw padded up to her to congratulate her.

Saoirse was puzzled and a bit scared. Did the Medicine Cat Apprentice know something about her being a Twoleg?


	3. Battle Practise

Saoirse woke up the moment the dawn arrived. She yawned and licked her golden pelt. Her kaleidoscope eye see twinkled in the first rays of sunlight that were streaming into the Den. Feeling mischievous, she jumped on Hollypaw who lifted her head as quick as a flash and started looking round frantically.

"Is it a fox? Is it a badger?!" Hollypaw mewed hystericly. When she realised it was just Saoirse who woke her she shook her head in disbelief as Saoirse laughed.

"Really? Really! StarClan knows why you're like you are Everpaw. "

"I'll take that as a compliment," Saoirse mewed grinning. Lionpaw, Foxpaw and Cinderpaw were now awake and grinning too.

"Don't worry Hollypaw, " said Cinderpaw "If a fox or badger did come into the Den we'd fend it off so you could sleep."

Hollypaw laughed as did Saoirse, Lionpaw and Foxpaw.

"Oh great StarClan!" Foxpaw exclaimed suddenly "I'm on Dawn Patrol with Squirrelflight! See you later guys." He sped out of the Den

"Who's leading the Dawn Patrol?" Saoirse asked

"Cloudtail. " Lionpaw answered and all four of them cracked up with laughter. Cloudtail could sometimes be very snappy and they all knew he didn't like being woken at Dawn. No doubt he would be a bit grumpy.

Saoirse turned to Cinderpaw "Cloudtail's your mentor. Shouldn't you be on Dawn Patrol with him?"

"Nah. He told me to get some rest. We're doing battle practise later."

"Awesome!" Saoirse mewed "I wonder if I can come with Brambleclaw. "

"Well," Lionpaw said licking a golden tabby paw and drawing it over his ears "Me and Ashfur are coming. He told me yesterday. What about you Hollypaw?"

"Wish I could come but Brackenfurs taking me hunting." Hollypaw mewed

"Well you are the best hunter." Said a voice from the opposite side of the den.

They all turned to see the white pelt of Icepaw stretch her nest "I'm not a great hunter. Prey see me coming from miles away. " She smiled in a sort of embarrassed way

"You must be good in Wint- Leaf-Bare." Saoirse mewed, quickly correcting herself. She couldn't let these cats know she was a Twoleg! Thankfully they didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah." Icepaw said brightly "At least I'm good at hunting in the snow!"

"Icepaw!" Called a voice from outside "We're gonna go hunting." Whitewing's furry white head poked through the entrance

"Sure, " Icepaw smiled. She gave her white pelt a quick groom then mewed brightly "I'm ready."

"Well come on then!" Whitewing smiled she disappeared and Icepaw padded out to follow her

Two joint yawns told them that Poppypaw and Honeypaw had woken up.

"G-Good m-morning. " Poppypaw mewed, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a yawn

"Morning." Cinderpaw mewed, only to be drowned out by a loud yowl of excitement that Saoirse recognised, belonged to Toadkit -Daisy's son.

Cinderpaw shook her head smiling "Kits."

"Wonder what hes excited about." Honeypaw mewed "Do you guys know?"

Saoirse shrugged "No idea."

"Why ask us?" Lonpaw asked, cocking his head

It was Honeypaw's turn to shrug

"Ouch!" Said the unmistakable loud mew of Berrynose from the camp

Hollypaw poked her head out to see what was going on "Toadkit jumped on Berrynose's tail." She announced

Saoirse, Lionpaw, Poppypaw and Hollypaw all laughed.

Honeypaw was smiling to but she mewed softly "Don't laugh about it, Berrynose is a good warrior."

Saoirse remembered Honeypaw's love for Berrynose, then she remembered Honeypaw's fate and she tremembled.

Hollypaw looked at Saoirse "Everpaw, you okay?"

Saoirse forced a smile "Fine."

Hollypaw gave her chest a few quick licks before mewing "Well, i'm going hunting. See you guys later." She padded out

"Bye Hollypaw. " Saoirse and Cinderpaw mewed after her

Lionpaw stretched, yawning "I better get up. Ashfur wants me up at the crack of dawn these days. See you guys later." He padded out as well

"C'mon Everpaw. " Cinderpaw mewed "We might as well get up already. " They gave their pelts a quick groom then went out into the camp just in time to see Icepaw and Hollypaw leave with Whitewing and Brackenfur.

Toadkit was sneaking up on Rosekit, apparently having lost interest in his older half brother. He leapt on her and Rosekit let out a squeak.

Cinderpaw smiled. "You know, I wouldn't mind having kits of my own oneday. They're so cute and adorable. "

"They'd be a handful though." Saoirse remarked as Toadkit leapt on Rosekit again

Cinderpaw chuckled "True."

Saoirse suddenly caught sight of Jaypaw, or Jayfeather, walking out of the Medicine Cat Den

He seemed to sense her looking at him and whipped his head round, his blind, sightless blue eyes boring into her kaleidoscope ones. Saoirse looked away immediately, a bit scared

The day went on without much happening until Brambleclaw ccame up to her and said it was time for battle practice

"We are going with Lionpaw and Cinderpaw, as well as their mentors. I'm excited to see if you are a good fighter."

Saoirse wondered if she would be, probably not. She felt determination well up inside of her. She was going to train until she became the best warrior ever though! One of the best fighters in ThunderClan!

Brambleclaw beckoned her over with his tail where Ashfur, Cloudtail, Cinderpaw and Lionpaw were standing. "C'mon Everpaw. "

She padded over to them and the group set off towards the training spot. When they got there Ashfur mewed to Brambleclaw. "Can Lionpaw use the move he's been practising on Everpaw? "

Brambleclaw nodded then turned towards her "Everpaw you have to defend him in any way you can. Cinderpaw you can train against Lionpaw next. Claws sheathed!" He commanded, looking from one apprentice to the other

Lionpaw nodded

"Okay, go." Mewed Brambleclaw and Lionpaw sprang at her

Saoirse just managed to swerve aside but Lionpaw stuck out one hind leg and she tripped, falling face first into the ground.

Determined not to go down so easily, she rolled and went under Lionpaw, knocking his stomach and making him fall to the ground on his side.

He was not determined to go down either so he threw Saoirse upwards, making her stand on her hind paws. He got up and fought her on hind paws as well and it reminded Saoirse of the picture of two battling lions she had one seen.

Lonpaw then did something odd. He swiped one sheathed paw at her and one into side, knocking her down.

Before she had time to do anything he placed a paw on her throat, signalling the "match" was over.

"Well done." Brambleclaw mewed and Saoirse could see fathering pride welling in his eyes. She thought of how he wasn't actually Lionpaw's father and her blood turned to ice.

Lionpaw let Saoirse up and she gave him a nod "That was really cool that last move."

"It wasn't one I taught you." Mewed Ashfur, narrowing his eyes

The Dark Forest! Saoirse realised

"Either way it was amazing." Mewed Brambleclaw before turning to his own apprentice

"You did well too Everpaw. If I didn't know you joined yesterday I'd think you were an apprentice who'd been here for several moons."

Saoirse beamed

Cinderpaw mewed in agreement. She battled Lionpaw next though Lionpaw won again.

Ashfur taught them all a really cool partner move which they tried later.

"Its called an Upright Lock." He mewed "It is only to be used on an already weakened opponent and requires extreme speed and skill. You battle on your hind legs then fall on top of them, crushing them. This leaves you very vulnerable to a belly rake so, as I said before, requires speed and skill."

Cinderpaw, Lionpaw and Saoirse practised it. When Ashfur was convinced they had mastered it he mewed

"Okay, you can stop now. That was very good."

Cloudtail then instructed Lionpaw to another training battle with her. "Remember, claws sheathed. Alright, go."

Lionpaw leapt at her but she dove under his belly. She half crawled half leapt up towards his muzzle and burst out, knocking his head up. While his head was up she placed a sheathed paw at his throat.

She drew it back as Bramleclaw mewed "Everpaw! I'm impressed!"

Lionpaw smiled at her "Yeah that was awesome. I've never seen anyone do that."

"Neither," Cloudtail mewed and Cinderpaw nodded.

Even mewed "That was very interesting Everpaw. Useful too."

"I'm sure you'll make a great warrior," mewed Brambleclaw and Saoirse smiled happily

She was on her way to being a warrior at last!


	4. Conversation with one of the Three

After battle practice, Saoirse and the other apprentices, along with their mentors, padded back to camp. Cloudtail went to see Leafpool and Cinderpaw went to see the kits.

Brambleclaw and Ashfur turned to her and Lionpaw. "You can get some rest." Brambleclaw mewed to them "Your training is finished for the day."

And the two warriors padded off. Saoirse thought she saw a glint of hatred in Ashfur's eye as he looked at Brambleclaw but it was gone so quickly, Saoirse decided it must of been a trick of the light.

She knew something happened later on in the series- Ashfur did something to someone. Her mind had gone fuzzy, she just couldn't remember. She wished she did.

"Everpaw?" Lionpaw mewed, breaking her from her train of thought.

She turned her attention back to him "Yeah?"

"What was your life like as a loner?" He asked.

She had never really been a cat loner, but she had been a homeless ophan. After her parents had died.

"I'm sorry." Lionpaw hastily mewed. "Its private. I should of guessed. Sorry."

"No its okay." Saoirse mewed quietly.

Her life had been difficult. After her parents had died she had been taken to an abusive ophanage. She had ran away in dead of night and lived by herself. She occaisnially saw other homeless ophans but they were older then her and usually weilded weapons- so she took to staying clear of them. She had lived on the run.

She decided to tell Lionpaw this- in a way that would make sense to a cat.

"I lived happily until my parents died." Saoirse told him. "I was forever on the run. Sometimes other I saw other pe- cats I mean."

Lionpaw touched his tail to the three scars on her chest. "I can tell."

Saoirse winced. "Yeah."

"You okay."

"Fine."

"What about your fancy kittypet collar." Lionpaw looked at her necklace.

"Gift from my parents." Saoirse replied blankly, looking down at her necklace which was casting light on the shadowed ground.

"You did really well at battle practise today." Lionpaw mewed "And I mean really good."

Saoirse felt pride well up inside of her. "Thanks Lionpaw. You did amazing as well. You're such a great fighter."

He smiled. "Thanks."

A moment of silence followed that. They had nothing else really to say.

"Well, um." Lionpaw began "I better go. I have something to discuss with ..um.. Jaypaw."

He padded off. Saoirse stretched then padded into the Apprentices Den.

It was empty. Saoirse sought out her nest. She curled up in it- images flashing before her eyes. The explosion that killed her parents. All the black smoke and fire. The orphanage lady slamming her to the ground in a drunk craze. Zak holding the knife agaisnt her heart.

She shook her head, trying to clear the memories from her head. "That was my old life." She whispered to herself "This is my new life now."

And with that she drifted off to sleep- The same words echoing in her head

_This is my new life._

_A New Life._


End file.
